deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Theodan vs Seneschal Varel
Theoden: King of Rohan who lead the forces of the Rohirrim to defend Helm's Deep and to assist Gondor's battling at the Battle of Pelennor Fields VS. Seneschal Varel: The Seneschal of Vigil's Keep in Amarathine who assists "The Warden" or the "Warden Commander" in dealing with the darkspawn threat in Amarathine and defends the Vigil when the Darkspawn attack it. WHO IS DEADLIEST 250px-Theoden_rider.jpg|Theodan w/Rohan King Armor Herugrim.jpg|Herugrim|link=http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Herugrim the-lord-of-the-rings-battle-for-middle-earth-20040928032323708.jpg|Rohan Bow and Arrow 203478_166048153421679_691727_n.jpg|Varel Dragonbrand.png|Dragonbrand Greatsword|link=http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonbrand 159px-Heartwood.jpg|Heartwood Bow 100px-Diligence_armor.jpg|Diligence Armor|link=http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Diligence_armor_set Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Varel: Both have great swords but Varel's Sword has a longer reach compared to Theodan's Long Range Even: Both have excellent Bow and Arrows Armor Even: Both will have difficult Armor to penetrate X-Factors Theodan/Varel 91 Training 90 Edge Theodan: Theodan and Varel both have excellent training but Theodan has both on foot and Horseback training. 91 Combat Experience 92 Edge Varel: Theodan has fought tough enemies but Varel has foughten tougher enemies as he has foughten the Darkspawn and including the Ogres and the ones that attacked the Vigil during the second Battle of Vigil's Keep. 90 Ledership 94 Edge Varel: While both lead warriors into battle a lot of Theodan's plans got a lot of his men killed. Like leading them to Helm's Deep where there was no where else to run if it got overrun or when he told his men to charge at the Mumakil (You DON'T Charge at a enemy who is like 10x your size). Varel lead his men well especialy when he lead the men to defend the Vigil while the Warden was at the city of Amarathine. My Personal Edge goes to Varel: He has better armor and weapons. And the Majority of X-Factors The Battle Varel Theodan In the plains of Rohan Seneschal Varel along with 4 Vigil's Keep soldiers are on a scouting mission. Theodan along with 4 Rohirrim on horeback are also on a scouting missin. As Theodan and his men move over the hill Varel and his men spot them and Theodan and his men spot Varel and his men. Varel and his men charge at Theodan who orders his men to take out their bows and arrows and fire. The Rohhirim fire at Varel and his men with a arrow hitting one in the chest . Varel takes out his Heartwood bow and firest killing one of the Rohhirim . Theodan tells his men to prpare to charge, so the Rohirrim take out their swords and shields. Theodan yells "Charge" and one of the Rohirrim blows the horn of Rohan and they all charge at Varel and his men. While one of the Vigil soldiers tries to pull out his sword Theodan quickly charges in on his horse and slashes the soldier right across his neck . Another Rohirrim charges at Varel but Varel uses his Heartwood arrow to hit the horse the Rohirrim is riding in the leg injuring it but knocking the Rohirrim off of it. Varel takes out his Dragonbrand Greatsword and brings it down on the Rohirrim slicing him in half . Another Rohirrim dismounts and charges at a Vigil Soldier and the two get into a sword fight. The Rohirrim stabs the Vigil soldier but the Vigil soldier stabs him too taking them both out . The last Rohirrim hands his bow and arrow to Theodan who takes aim and fires taking out the last Vigil soldier . Varel sneaks up from behind and stabs the last Rohirrim soldier . Theodan quickly dismounts off his horse and pulls out Herugrim his sword. The two charge and start attacking each other. Theodan tries to attack Varel but because Varel has a longer sword he moves carefully. Theodan is able to slash Varel's knee making him kneel and while Theodan tries to stab him Varel uses his Greatsword to stab Theodan right through as he is charging and Theodan's lifeless body hangs on the Dragonbrand Greatsword. Varel pulls the sword out of Theodan and yells in victory "FOR AMARATHINE!" Battles won out of 5,000 Theodan/Varel 2,286 - 2,714 42.86% - 57.14% Weapon Stats Herugrim 35% - 65% Dragonbrand Greatsword Rohan Bow 45% -''' 55% Heartwood Bow ''' Armor Stats Rohan King Armor 50% - 50% Diligence Armor Experts Opinion: While both had great armor. Theodan had a shorter sword in comparison too Varel's longer sword. That and Varel had the X-Factors of Combat Experience and Leadership on his side. Where Theodan had better training. In the end Varel had the better weapons and X-factors. Voting ends on Monday October 17 My next battle will be Eomer vs Bann Teagan Guerrin. Category:Blog posts